We Believe
by Soldier of Light
Summary: Kepercayaan dan cinta membuat Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Siwon menjadi sahabat. Tapi kepercayaan dan cinta justru menodai persahabatan mereka. My second fic. Last chapter Update.:  RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**We Believe**

**by Khususia**

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, Hangeng.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Semuanya milik tuhan, the story and siwon oppa is mine.

Warning : OOC, gaje, crack, judul gak nyambung sama isi.

* * *

><p>Fanfic kedua ku...<p>

mian kalo jelek.^^

happy reading..^^

* * *

><p>08.00 pm, Sharp Star City Apartement<p>

"Dia nggak ada disini!" seru Sungmin dingin cenderung galak. Matanya berusaha menghindar dari tatapan Siwon.

"Biar ku pastikan sendiri!". Siwon hendak masuk, tapi Sungmin membentangkan tangannya sehingga namja itu urung meneruskan niatnya.

"Sungmin-ah~" kini Siwon mengiba, "Biarkan aku melakukan tugasku. Kabar terakhir yang kudapat dia ada disekitar sini. Entah kenapa aku yakin dia akan datang padamu."

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya,"Datang padaku? Setelah 2 tahun aku tidak berkomunikasi dengannya? Yang benar saja!" cibirnya.

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku masuk. Jebal~" Siwon kembali mencoba namun Sungmin malah menggeleng.

"Tidak, ini sudah larut malam. Aku sudah bilang tidak ada siapa-siapa selain aku dirumah dan aku tidak mendengar suara aneh apapun. Titik!"

Blam!

Sungmin menutup pintu, setelah memastikan Siwon pergi. Namja itu melangkah kedapur.

"Dia sudah pergi, keberatan menceritakan yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada seseorang.

.

.

"Hyung tidak percaya padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun, tiada reaksi dari Sungmin yang masih mencuci piring sisa makan malam mereka.

"Aku tau, dulu aku jahat. Tapi aku sudah berubah, bukan aku yang melakukan semua itu." Dia meyakinkan namja itu.

Sungmin menghela nafas dan berbalik menatap Kyuhyun,"Aku percaya." Katanya.

"Kau bohong hyung." Cibir Kyuhyun tidak yakin.

Sungmin mengangguk,"Ya sudah kalau begitu."

Kyuhyun bangkit dan berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan.

"Siapa yang memberi izin kamu masuk kesana?" bentak Sungmin.

Tanpa berbalik dan terus masuk, Kyuhyun menjawab,"Memangnya salah kalau aku masuk ke kamarku sendiri?"

Ije sangcheoppunin sarangeun sirheo nan

Maeil banbok doeneun datume jichyeo nan

Haonjail ttae boda oeroun

Sungmin menhela nafas melihat Siwon calling, dilayar handphonenya.

"Ne?" sapanya dingin.

"Sungmin~ dia disana kan? Dia di rumahmu kan?"

"Kamu bertanya atau menuduh?"

"Sungmin~ kamu sudah menjadi pembimbingnya sejak lama. Aku yakin, dia pasti mencarimu. Kamu harus hati-hati Sungmin! Dia berbahaya!"

"Kau memperingatiku atau menakutiku?"

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

"Sekarang kau membentakku."

"…"

"Dengar, aku tau apa yang aku lakukan."

"Sungmin~ dia bukan Kyuhyun yang dulu, dia bukan remaja pecandu narkoba yang sedang direhabilitasi di bawah pengawasanmu.

Dia sekarang pengedar Sungmin! Dia bahkan dipenjara karena mengedarkan dalam jumlah besar! Dan kamu tahu apa? Dia kelas atas! Dia mafia! Dia juga membunuh teman satu selnya yang selama ini terkenal setia padanya! Dia…" Siwon terhenti karena Sungmin sama sekali tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun.

"Sungmin, kamu tidak percaya padaku?"

"Sudah malam, aku mau tidur. Aku lelah." Dengan itu dia mematikan handphonenya.

Matanya menatap ke pintu perpustakaan,"Aku menunggu kamu mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Bisiknya lirih.

.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun juga menerima sebuah panggilan.

"Kamu yang membunuhnya hyung, dan aku kabur karena aku merasa kamu juga akan membunuhku." Katanya datar.

Terdengar tawa kecil dari seberang,"Kyuhyun~ jangan begitu! Tidak mungkin kami melakukan itu! Kamu bagian dari kami! Kamu keluarga kami!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng putus asa,"Itu juga yang hyung katakan pada Donghae hyung, tapi hyung membunuhnya, bahkan membuat seolah-olah aku yang membunuhnya."

"Kyuhyun~…"

"Maaf Hangeng hyung. Aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi. Aku akan kabur selama-lamanya, baik dari polisi ataupun dari kialian." Yakinnya.

Hangeng tertawa lirih diseberang,"Benarkah? Ahh, kamu bisa lari dariku atau yang lainnya, tapi aku yakin kamu tidak bisa lari dari namja aegyo itu. Hmm…siapa namanya? Ah, Lee Sungmin, benar?"

Seketika leher Kyuhyun terasa tercekik.

"Kamu pikir aku bodoh? Tentu saja aku punya semua kartu AS mu ditanganku. Donghae terlalu naïf, dan dia juga mempengaruhimu, jadi aku terpaksa membunuhnya. Ck! Apa itu hidup normal?

Orang seperti kita tidak pernah bisa hidup normal lagi. Kita sudah terlanjur terjun ke dalam jurang tanpa batas! Hanya ada satu pilihan terus jatuh, tidak ada pilihan untuk kembali naik. Karena tidak ada yang mengulurkan tangan pada kita. Got it?"

Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya,"Hyung sedang mengancamku?"

"Itu tergantung dirimu, mau jatuh dengan nyaman atau harus aku sendiri yang mendorongmu?"

Klik.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya, perlahan membuka kedua matanya dan menatapnya kearah pintu,"Bagaimana aku harus mengatakan itu padamu? Percayakah kamu padaku?" gumamnya.

Keesokan harinya.

Ting Tong!

Sunghmin melirik pada Kyuhyun, mereka sedang menikmati sarapan saat bel berdentang, menandakan seseorang datang.

"Kamu sembunyi didalam!" seru Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun menurut kembali masuk ke perpustakaan.

Pintu dibuka Sungmin, "Siwon?" panggilnya kaget.

Bukan apa-apa, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat tunangannya itu memakai baju sesantai itu. Celana panjang warna krem, kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan dua kancing teratas terbuka.

Namja itu tersenyum, "Ehh? Begitu kagetnya? Aku hanya ingin sarapan dengan tunanganku, salah?" dia mencium pipi Sungmin lalu melangkah masuk dengan leluasa karena Sungmin masih mematung kaget.

"Tunggu!" cegah Sungmin saat kesadarannya pulih.

"Apa?" Tanya Siwon lugu. "Tenang, aku tidak membawa senjata apapun ke dalam rumahmu. Aku sudah tau peraturannya, tidak ada pekerjaan saat kita berdua atau saat aku berada di rumahmu." Lanjutnya.

Dia lalu memeluk Sungmin, "Ahh~ nyamannya. Sudah lama tidak memelukmu seperti ini!"

Bukannya balas memeluk, namja itu menolah Siwon. "Siwon, kamu tidak pintar dalam berbohong."

Siwon menatap Sungmin, "Benar, apalagi bohong kepadamu. Itu sama sekali mustahil." Dia lalu tersenyum, "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak membawa senjata dan berniat baik."

.

Didalam perpustakaan, Kyuhyun bingung dan resah. Dan ingin sekali keluar dan ingin tahu siapa yang dating, apa yang terjadi dan kenapa Sungmin belum juga memanggilnya keluar.

"Apa itu si polisi itu? Siwon hyung?" batinnya.

Memang benar, Siwon dan Kyuhyun sebenarnya dua orang yang lumayan akrab. Dulu, Siwon adalah polisi yang menangkap Kyuhyun pada saat Kyuhyun kepergok melakukan pesta obat-obatan terlarang.

Karena saat itu Kyuhyun masih sekolah dan hanya seorang pemakai, jadilah dia dimasukkan ke panti rehabilitasi dan di bawah pengasuhan seorang mentor yang tak lain adalah Sungmin.

"LEPASKANNN!" pekik Sungmin tiba-tiba yang membuat Kyuhyun kaget. Dia ingin keluar tapi urung dan ragu.

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN? AKU BILANG LEPAS!" teriakkan Sungmin semakin keras. Kali ini tanpa ragu Kyuhyun bergegas keluar, didapatinya Siwon sedang memegang lengan Sungmin erat.

Melihat Kyuhyun keluar, Siwon tersenyum puas. "Sudah kuduga, ini satu-satunya cara membuatmu keluar."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling terdiam.

"Aku memang tidak bisa bohong padamu, Sungmin~" Siwon menatap Sungmin kemudian melepaskan tangannya perlahan, "Tapi kamu juga tidak bisa berbohong padaku." Kemudian memandang Kyuhyun, "Aku datang kemari sebagai tunangan Sungmin."

Kyuhyun melotot kaget, "Tunangan? Hyung dan Sungmin hyung?" secara reflek Kyuhyun melihat kearah Sungmin dengan tatapan benarkah-apa-yang-dikatakannya?

Sungmin menunduk lemah menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun, "Setahun yang lalu, kami bertunangan satu tahun yang lalu." Ujarnya pelan.

Sesaat pandangan Kyuhyun kosong, tapi kemudian dia menunduk, "Oh bagus."

Siwon tersenyum bangga lalu memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, "Gomawo" lalu sengaja mencium pipi Sungmin di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merasa risih dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Siwon, "Kamu mau sarapan bersama, kalau begitu duduklah. Aku memang sedang sarapan."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, "Ayo Kyu, lanjutkan sarapanmu." Ujarnya.

"Ah, omona! Handphone ku tertinggal di mobil. Aku ambil dulu ya." Ujar Siwon yang kemudian melesat keluar.

Melihat itu Sungmin membelalakkan matanya kaget. Sesuatu yang tidak benar akan terjadi.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Sudah baca chingudeul?<p>

kalo gitu reveiw ya..^^

**WAJIB**


	2. Chapter 2

**We Believe  
><strong>

**by Khususia**

* * *

><p>Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, Hangeng.<p>

Disclaimer : Kembali lagi, semua hanya milik tuhan. tapi Siwon oppa milik saya.

Warning : boyXboy, OOC, gaje, banyak typo, dll.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter<strong>

**Happy Reading..^^**

* * *

><p>"Ah! Omona! Handphone ku tertinggal di mobil. Aku ambil dulu ya." Ujar Siwon yang kemudian melesat keluar.<p>

Melihat itu Sungmin membelalakkan matanya kaget, sesuatu yang tidak benar terjadi. Dia mendekati Kyuhyun setelah meraih sesuatu dari dalam laci buffet.

"Kyu, larilah! Aku yakin saat ini Siwon sedang memanggil pasukan polisi dan mengambil surat penangkapan untukmu! Pergilah!" serunya cemas dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Kyuhyun. Namja itu tidak menjawab.

"Jebal~" mohon Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sedih, "Hyung, bahkan kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Sungmin menggeleng cepat, "Aku percaya padamu Kyu! Diantara orang di dunia ini. Aku yakin, aku yang paling percaya padamu!

Tapi, untuk saat ini larilah dulu! Kita akan cari cara untuk membebaskanmu dari segala tuduhan!" janjinya.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya erat, menggenggam kunci mobil itu. Hatinya ingin tinggal, dia ingin membuktikan dirinya tidak bersalah dengan meminta bantuan Siwon, tapi sepertinya mustahil. Dan kini Sungmin membantunya, haruskah dia lari.

"Pergilah!" pinta Sungmin yang lalu memeluk Kyuhyun, "Kumohon~"

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangguk dan Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya, "Aku pergi bukan untuk menyelamatkan diriku, tapi aku pergi karena kamu yang memintaku hyung."

Mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Mau kemana?"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh, mendapati Siwon berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Siwon menodongkan pistolnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Menyerahlah Kyuhyun! Sudah cukup kejahatan yang kamu buat." Ujarnya dingin.

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan pegangan tangan Sungmin semakin mengerat.

"Kumohon, Siwon jangan!" mohon Sungmin pada Siwon. Suaranya terdengar parau, tanda sebentar lagi namja itu akan menangis.

"Sungmin menjauh darinya! Dia berbahaya!" perintah Siwon, mengabaikan permohonan tunangannya itu.

Sungmin menggeleng lagi, airmatanya mulai jatuh, "Siwon, apa kamu lupa? Dulu kamu yang begitu yakin kalau Kyuhyun adalah orang baik. Kamu kan yang memintaku untuk menyembuhkannya dari kecanduan itu? Dulu kamu begitu percaya padanya."

Raut wajah Siwon semakin dingin, "Dulu Sungmin, semua yang kamu katakana itu adalah masa lalu. Sekarang aku tidak mempercayainya lagi. Dia pembunuh!"

"Hyung, bukan aku yang _" bantah Kyuhyun, tapi sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya Siwon memotongnya.

"DIAMM!" bentak Siwon, "Sekarang angkat tanganmu, menjauh dari Sungmin dan menyerahlah padaku."

Kyuhyun tertunduk, dia tahu tidak ada lagi yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Penjara bukanlah tempat yang aman dan bersama Sungmin, justru akan membahayakan nyawa namja itu. Perlahan dia melepaskan genggaman tangan Sungmin. Tapi, namja itu menolak. Namun Kyuhyun membujuknya dengan senyum.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ujarnya.

Sungmin menyerah dan hanya bisa menangis melihat Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kea rah Siwon.

Dhuarrrrrr!

Sebuah suara tembakan mengagetkan mereka bertiga, Sungmin otomatis terduduk. Sementara Kyuhyun berlari memeluk Sungmin berusaha melindungi gadis itu. Kaca jendela apartemen Sungmin pecah membuat lubang besar dan terbuka.

"Siwon!" pekik Sungmin melihat Siwon tergeletak dilantai memegangi bahu kirinya yang tertembak.

"Arrghh! Sial!" erang Siwon geram. "Kyuhyun! Itu pasti komplotanmukan!" tuduhnya menahan sakit pada pada bahu kirinya.

Kyuhyun hendak menjawab, namun handphonenya bergetar. Wajah Kyuhyun pucat pasi menatap nama pemanggil.

"Yeoboseo?" sapa Kyuhyun setelah menekan tombol yes pada handphonenya.

"Kyuhyun~ aku hanya ingin mengucapkan salam." Serun suara di seberang.

"Hangeng hyung." Leher Kyuhyun tercekat. "Hyung, kumohon jangan sakiti mereka. Akulah yang berurusan denganmu."

Hangeng tertawa, "Hahaha, cerdas! Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyerahkan diri ke polisi sialan itu. Apalagi membocorkan data serta bukti yang aku yakin sekarang ada padamu."

Kyuhyun menatap kesekeliling, berusaha menemukan sesuatu dan memang dia melihat sebuah kamera kecil di salah satu sudut tembok.

"Selamat Kyuhyun! You got me! Hahahaha…" tawa Hangeng terdengar makin menggelegar dari speaker handphonenya. "Aku bisa melihat kalian, jadi jangan bertindak bodoh."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang masih dalam posisi duduk memegangi lukanya.

"Hangeng hyung, aku tidak_"

"Kyuhyun~ aku tidak bodoh. Chip data-data dan bukti sindikat tidak ada pada mayat Donghae, jadi aku yakin pasti ada padamu. Serahkan padaku sekarang juga!"

Kyuhyun tidak punya pilihan lain, "Baiklah, aku akan segera keluar." Perlahan Kyuhyu bangkit melepaskan Sungmin.

Siwon menatap tajam padanya, Kyuhyun balas menatap dengan tatapan aku-harus-melakukannya.

"Tidak segampang itu Kyu! Kamu sudah dikepung polisi.," ujar Hangeng dari seberang. "Bawa namja aegyo itu! Jadikan dia sandera!" perintah Hangeng.

"Tidak!" tolak Kyuhyun langsung.

"Ck! Kamu mau melawan? Dari tempatku sekarang, aku bisa membunuh namja itu dengan leluasa." Ancam Hangeng.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang gemetar ketakutan. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, menyimpan handphonenya lalu merebut pistol dari tangan Siwon yang lengah dan sekejap itu juga menyeret Sungmin keluar.

"Akh!" pekik Sungmin sepanjang seretan Kyuhyun. "Kyu~ apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanyanya takut.

"Khyuhyun!" Siwon berusaha menangkap kaki Kyuhyun tapi dengan satu tendangan dia berhasil menjatuhkan polisi itu.

"Mianhae hyung." Desisnya lalu kembali membawa Sungmin keluar dari apartemen itu.

.

Benar saja, diluar mobil polisi sudah berjejer dan para polisi sudah dengan siaga mengarahkan senjata mereka kearah Kyuhyun. Namja itu langsung memeluk erat leher Sungmin dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya menodongkan pistol ke kepala Sungmin.

"Ada yang bergerak maka kepala cantik ini akan pecah!" ancamnya keras.

"Kyu~~" panggil Sungmin diantara isak tangis sekaligus takut.

"Tenanglah hyung~. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka. Diamlah dan turuti aku." Bisiknya pada Sungmin. Namja itu mengangguk perlahan.

"Turunkan senjata kalian!" perintahnya lagi, namun polisi itu tidak bergeming. "SEKARANG!" teriaknya marah. Nafasnya memburu dan terasa menakutkan oleh Sungmin.

Polisi tetap tidak bergeming, Sungmin semakin takut sehingga dia menangis keras, "Kumohon…hiks…turunkan senjata kalian…hiks…"

Kyuhyun merasakan dadanya sesak, mendengar namja yang paling dicintainya memohon sambil menangis. Tapi itu efektif, perlahan para polisi itu meletakkan senjata mereka dan mengangkat tangan dengan posisi menyerah. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mulai berjalan dengan membawa Sungmin.

"Gomawo hyung~" ujarnya lembut.

"Terimakasih karena selalu mempercayaiku, terimakasih karena telah mendukungku dan terimakasih karena telah melupakan cintamu padaku dan bersama Siwon hyunh. Dia namja yang baik, dia pasti akan menjagamu dengan baik. Dan tolong, ucapkan maafku padanya. Sampaikan terimakasihku karena pernah menjadikanku dongsaengnya, namun selamanya bagiku dia adalah hyungku." Bisik Kyuhyun sedih.

"Berikan ini pada Siwon hyung." Dia menyelipkan sesuatu ditangan Sungmin setelah memastikan tidak ada yang melihat aksinya itu.

Sungmin menoleh menatap Kyuhyun, dia merasa ada yang lain dengan nada bicara namja itu, "Kyu~"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab atau menatapnya, dia terus berjalan pelan membawa Sungmin mendekati kerumunan polisi.

Setelah merasa yakin, Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan, "Sungmin hyung~ Saranghae!" serunya lalu melemparkan Sungmin ke salah satu polisi yang otomatis langsung melindungi Sungmin.

Sementara polisi yang lain kembali mengangkat senjata dan mulai menembaki Kyuhyun.

"ANDWEEE!" pekik Sungmin histeris melihat peluru-peluru itu menembaki tubuh Kyuhyun.

"AANDWEEE!" tangisnya pecah, terlebih dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Polisi menahannya dengan erat. Dia hanya bisa menikmati pemandangan tubuh Kyuhyun yang melunglai dengan darah yang mengalir deras keluar dari lubang-lubang tancapan puluhan peluru yang kini bersarang ditubuhnya.

"KYUHYUN! KYUHYUN!" teriak Sungmin keras.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan tepat sebelum terjatuh, dia sempat memberikan senyuman terakhirnya untuk namja yang paling dicintainya itu. Senyum yang sama, saat dulu Sungmin sering memanggilnya.

.

.

.

Flashback

3 tahun lalu di tepi sebuah pantai,

"Hei! Bocah nakal! Berikan padaku!" pekik Siwon mengejar Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun semakin berlari menjauh darinya.

Dengan susah payah dia berlari sambil membawa kotak bekal ukuran sedang.

Kyuhyu mencibir pada Siwon, "Enak saja! Ini buatan Sungmin hyung khusus untukku!"

"Hei! Itu untukku!" Siwon mempercepat larinya dan pada akhirnya berhasil menjatuhkan Kyuhyun dan merebut kotak bekal darinya.

"Awas kau!" ancam Siwon lalu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terkulai lemas dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

Dari posisinya, dia bisa melihat Sungmin duduk tidak begitu jauh darinya, namja itu duduk diatas alas piknik mereka. Sungmin melambai padanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun!" panggil Sungmin.

Masih dengan posisi tergeletak, Kyuhyun membalas panggilan Sungmin dengan senyumnya.

THE END

* * *

><p>fiuhh...akhirnya t'update juga nih fic abal"..<p>

hehehe... gimna pndapat klian tentang akhir cerita dari fic ini..?

dan saya sangat berterima kasih buat para readers yg udh berkenan baca n ngripiu fic saya ini..^^

saya sangt terharu..hiks..hiks..*nangis bahagia di pelukan siwon oppa*

saya juga sngat berterimakasih sama teman skaligus putri saya tercinta, yaitu Liappe.. yg udh desak" saya *smpe jatuh k jurang cintax siwon oppa**plakk* untuk ngepublish fic ini...mkasih ya chagi buat desakannya..^^

dan sbgai blasan buat para readers yg udh ngeripiu..sya blaz stu" ya ripiuannya

**minnie chagiy4** : haha..tidak kok..tue kan hanya sementara... Siwon tuh tetap milik saya..*plakk* mkasih buat ripiunya..^^

**LittleLiappe** : hah? ripiu apaan tuh..hehehe. Pie mkasih ya chagi, saranghae..^o^

**Ladyuminhae** : nih udh saya slesein. mkasih ripiunya..^^

**Gitaminkey2s** : cuma di fic ini kok... wonppa tetep jadi suami saya.. hahaha *plakk* mkasih ya ripiunya..^^

**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie** : nea udh update.. mkasih ya ripunya..^^

**rHeitawoo** : hahaha..udh memang nasibnya..^^ mkasih ya udh ripiu chagi..^^

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy** : nea udh update... mkasih ya ripiunya..^^

**Arisa Adachi** : hehehe, bukan cuma senjata yg dia ambil..pie hati author juga *plakk* hahaha. mkasih ya ripiunya..^^

**YuyaLoveSungmin** : Mkasih.. thank's udh ripiu..^^

**Mochi-boo** : mkax gak ush pke gema"an..hahaha.. iy nea udh qw lanjutin.. mkasih ya ripiunya chagi..^^

**Lanlopumin** : iy, neah udh saya lnjutin.. mkasih ya ripiunya chingu..^^

**af13knight** : nea udh saya lnjutin.. mkasih ya ripiunya chingu..^^

Udh semmua saya balaskan ripiunya..?

sekali lagi gomawo ya chingu...

oh iy..pie jngan lupa untuk ripiu lagi di chapter ini..*author banyak maunya*

hehehe...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E  
><strong>


End file.
